The Right Thing (formerly I'm Yours)
by Poppy471
Summary: Bender's always looked out for number one, but now he wants to do the right thing. (This was formerly titled "I'm Yours.") Bender/Claire Rated M for violence, underage drinking, drugs.
1. Halloween

_Please forgive my waffling confusion... This is the same chapter that started "I'm Yours," but with a different title. _

A big thank you to my beta, ****The Wistful Bloom. ****

A thank you to**** LeBeau54 ****is also in order, for inspiring this story.

**Chapter One**

**Halloween**

Bender ducks under his father's swinging fist. The last hit slammed home, and he'll have a black eye. Normally the old man doesn't hit him where it shows, but he's drunk tonight. Bender manages to get to the front door, a few more blows hitting home, but no more to the face. Once outside, he can outrun the old man, and his father knows it. He shouts incoherently after him, but Bender is gone.

He jogs down the street and takes a right, toward Dan's house. The lights are out, so he picks up a few pebbles to throw at his friend's window. At the third pebble, Dan opens the window and whispers, "I'll be right down."

Bender meets him at the basement door in back. They slip into the tool shed, their usual spot.

"What's up, brother?" Dan asks. "Your dad again?"

"Yeah," Bender responds. "He clocked me a good one, right in the eye."

"I figured you'd need this." Dan hands him an ice pack.

"Do me a favor? Say you hit me. Tomorrow in school, say we got in a fight over the last beer. I don't want to explain this black eye to anyone."

Dan nods. "Your secret is safe with me.

* * *

><p>Claire is disgusted with him.<p>

"Fighting like school boys, and over a beer? I don't know if I like this Dan guy," she says.

"C'mon Claire, a black eye is no big deal. And I started it. I got what I deserved. Don't get down on Dan. He's my buddy."

"Well..." She looks at him speculatively. "Maybe a black eye could be part of a costume, for Stubby's Halloween party. Like a boxer or something."

"You still want to go to that party?" Bender really, _really_ doesn't want to go. He's never done well with rich kids.

"Of course. I have my costume all planned and everything. Allison and I are keeping our costumes a secret until the party. She's pretty psyched."

At least Allison and Andy will be there too. Especially Allison. She gets along with the popular crowd about as well as he does.

* * *

><p>Saturday night, Claire is waiting for him on her front porch swing. Bender is glad to not have to formally ring the doorbell and present himself to the Standishes. Mr. Standish is okay, but very intimidating.<p>

He looks Claire over. Her hair is teased up into a messy cloud and he's never seen her wear such heavy makeup. Her look includes a multitude of jangly bracelets, huge earrings, torn lace gloves and neon pink clothes.

"What are you supposed to be?" he asks.

"A Madonna fan, of course." She strikes a pose, showing off her outfit.

"Thank god you don't look like that every day."

As she kisses his cheek, she says,"You didn't dress up. I thought you would make a good boxer."

"Nah, being me is hard enough. I don't need to pretend to be someone else." He takes her hand and they go down the porch stairs.

"You know what I'm going to do, Bender? I'm going to drink. For the first time. Is it fun?"

"Yeah, it's pretty fun as long as you don't over-do it. Gotta watch out for that." Bender figures there will be a keg and that is pretty light weight stuff. She should be okay if he keeps an eye on her.

Claire only lives a few blocks from the party, which is in a huge brick house, complete with ivy and an imposing wall with iron palings. The front door is open, so they enter without ringing the bell. It is a wild confusion of noise and color, music blasting, and people in a variety of costumes. Kids are dancing, yelling, laughing, drinking. Several couples are kissing enthusiastically in different corners. Bender steers them through the crowd, into the dining room. He gets his bearings, noting the exits, while Claire looks around eagerly.

"Where's Gina? Do you see Gina?"

Bender has no idea who Gina is so he stands there, Claire hanging onto his arm and craning about, on her tiptoes. He looks more carefully at the people. Richies. All of them, richies. He stuffs down a feeling of belligerence. Maybe they're not all bad. Anyway, he's here now, there's not much he can do about it.

They drift with the crowd deeper into the house, ending up by some French windows. Bender looks out and sees a line leading to a keg under flood lights.

"You want a beer?" He shouts in Claire's ear. She beams at him and nods. As he exits the house, he sees a girl dressed as a witch approach Claire. They air kiss, which annoys him. How can she stand being so fake?

When he returns with two plastic cups of beer, Claire is alone again, eagerly looking about. He takes one sip and sputters. It's absolute swill. It's impossible to talk over the music, so he looks around some more. He recognizes some faces from school. Seeing Claire has knocked back her own beer, he hands her his.

That's when Allison makes her entrance. Bender looks up to see her step into the foyer, followed clumsily by Andy. Clumsily because Andy is dressed as a knight mounted on a horse, the horse portion of the costume sticking out front and back. Allison is wearing a strangely shiny, crinkled black dress. It's strapless, with a yellow and black belt. He never knew she had such curves, under her everyday baggy clothes. Then he remembers he shouldn't be noticing someone else's girlfriend's curves.

When Allison greets him, he sees a black flower adorning the neckline of her dress and realizes it is made from a black garbage bag. Her dress is a garbage bag too, and the black and yellow belt turns out to be crime scene tape. Where did she get crime scene tape?

Bender says,"Look what showed up, Claire. It's the weirdest bag of garbage I've ever seen."

It appears Bender is not the only one who notices Allison's attractive shape; all male eyes seem to be on her. Claire grabs Allison's arm and leads her into the dining room, where more people stare at her.

"You look great, Allison," Claire gushes. "It's totally perfect. Oh, you've even got a headband." Her dark hair is pulled back by a shiny black band of garbage bag.

Then Andy approaches, the horse portions of the costume bobbling with his motion. Bender claps Andy on the shoulder and says, "Ride 'em cowboy."

"A knight," Andy responds with dignity. "I'm a knight from Arthur's round table."

"Whose table?"

"Never mind. Let's get some beers for the girls. Where's the keg?"

Bender leads the way to the French doors opening onto the garden. The line moves quickly and soon they have plastic cups of beer. Bender only gets one, for Claire. He's depending on his hip flask of whiskey. Andy parts the crowd with his jiggling horse and they find the girls in a corner of the dining room.

Claire accepts her beer and says, "We need to circulate. C'mon, Bender." She tries to lead Bender into the crowd, but he resists.

"I ain't circulating anywhere."

"Don't you want to meet people?" She asks.

"No, actually I don't. I've seen enough to know who's here." He scowls at the social clumps of well-heeled youth.

"Fine, I'll go by myself," Claire says, a bit tipsily.

Bender takes a swig from his flask and watches Claire move into the sea of people. Then he sees a couple of geeks wearing weird binocular things. As he looks on, one backs into the pyramid of empty beer cans two football players have been erecting. The beer cans fly everywhere. Before he can see what happens next, Claire is back, dragging a girl dressed as a black cat.

Giggling and leaning on her friend, Claire says, "Bender, this is Gina." Claire puts an arm around Gina. "Gina, you're totally the best friend ever."

Gina whispers in Claire's ear and they giggle some more. Bender looks around, trying to spot Andy. Andy at least wouldn't be giggling. Involved in her private conversation, Claire spills her beer when she gestures a bit too exuberantly. Noticing the empty cup, she turns to Bender and says, "Look, it's all gone!"

"I'll get us some more beers," Bender says, glad for a reason to excuse himself. He makes his way out to the side garden and takes his place at the end of the long line for the keg. A short guy dressed as the Incredible Hulk stumbles into Bender as he joins the line.

"Hey man, that's a really good looking black eye. You're dressed as one of those heavy metal wastoids, right?"

Bender clamps his mouth shut and tries to ignore the guy.

"You look just like one of those guys from the back parking lot. Who did your make up? You're with that Madonna groupie, right?"

"She's not a groupie, it's a costume."

"Wow," the Hulk says. "Her costume is as good as yours. She had me fooled. So she did your make up for you? I wish I had thought to go as a wastoid. That black eye is perfect."

Through gritted teeth Bender says, "This black eye is perfect because it's real. And if you don't shut up about wastoids I'll give you one too, without the help of makeup."

Bender's menacing tone seems to break through the Hulk's inebriated haze of good will, and he begins babbling, "Oh, man. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't think one of you would be here. You surprised me, is all." He seems unaware he is making matters worse.

"One of who?" Bender asks. "One of the wastoids from the back parking lot?" Bender is getting louder. "You didn't think one of us scum bags would show up at your pretty little party?"

The Incredible Hulk is now shrinking away, stammering apologies.

"You know what I think about your party and your pansy ass friends?"

Before Bender can deliver his opinion, he is bonked in the shoulder by Andy's horse. He shuffles next to Bender, hampered by his costume, and whispers, "Lay off, Bender. This is a party. You don't want to start a brawl."

Andy says to the Hulk, "Charlie, come over here with me," and herds him away with the horse portion of his costume. Bender watches them go, the Incredible Hulk stumbling and trying to hang onto Andy to keep his balance.

Bender eventually gets Claire's beer and goes back to where they were talking before, in the dining room, but she isn't there. He finds her sitting on the elegant sweep of stairway leading to the second floor. She and Gina are leaning on each other, still giggling. Oh great. But when she sees Bender, Claire launches herself at him. Her impact throws them both off balance and the beer goes flying. Just as well, Claire's drunk. How did she get drunk on three beers?

Slurring her words, Claire says, "Bender, you have to try this stuff. It's called Jager- Jager- Jagermeister. It tastes like cough syrup."

Gina proffers the bottle. Jesus, they've been swigging Jagermeister straight from the bottle? Claire has plastered herself against him.

"Gimme a kiss," she insists. Bender kisses her cheek, but she pulls him closer and kisses him on the mouth. Lord, what has Claire gotten them into?

"I love you Bender. Give me a real kiss."

Just then Andy appears and evaluates the situation. Gina has wandered off, taking the Jagermeister with her.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute can I? You let her get drunk." Andy is disgusted.

"But I left her for-" He wants to explain Gina and the Jagermeister, but Andy is transferring Claire's weight from Bender's shoulder to his own, the horse hampering everything.

"I'm getting her out of this place, taking her home in the Bronco. You stay here with Allison. She's around somewhere."

"Give me a kiss," Claire demands of Andy, then notices she is leaning on Andy, not Bender. "No, not you Andy. Where's Bender?"

Andy shuffles them off, leaving Bender feeling like a shit. He shouldn't have left her alone. But how was he supposed to know about Gina and her Jagermeister? He thought she'd be safe for as long as it took to grab a beer.

Well, there was nothing to be done about it now. Andy's left him here with Allison, so he guesses he better find her so she doesn't get into trouble too. Although he thinks Allison is probably more sensible than Claire.

He makes his way towards the living room, being jostled and bumped by inebriated party goers. He looks around. No Allison. He tries the den and the breakfast room, finally seeing her in the kitchen. She's backed into a corner by a pirate. She doesn't look happy with this attention, so Bender heads in that direction, arriving in time to hear the pirate say, "Hey baby, let's go upstairs. A hottie like you shouldn't be alone." He puts his arm around Allison and she struggles to free herself. Just as the pirate is bending in for a kiss, Bender grabs his arm and twists it behind the guy's back.

"I think the lady doesn't like your approach. I don't either." The guy is up on his toes, trying to resist Bender's inexorable grip. "I think you should find a more willing partner. Stop bothering girls who don't want you." Bender pushes him away and releases him, then turns to Allison.

"You okay? Did that guy-"

Bender is interrupted as the pirate grabs his shoulder and punches him. What happens next is hard to follow but it ends up with the pirate on the floor, straddled by Bender. He has the pirate by his ruffled shirt collar and pulls him up.

"Leave her ALONE." The pirate looks terrified. That's when Andy enters. He rips off the front portion of the horse in his haste to clear the kitchen counter and rescue the pirate. He manages to grab Bender's arm as he is cocking his fist for a punch. There is a confusion of arms, legs and horse costume, then Andy gets Bender pinned, face down. The pirate staggers backwards, into the arms of the crowd. Andy lets Bender up but immediately drags him out of the kitchen by force.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I told you not to start a fight." Andy is furious as he marches Bender through the dining room and out into the side garden. "First you get Claire drunk, now this. Get the hell out of here. I'm sick of your shit."

"That guy was asking for it-" Bender begins.

Andy ignores this and shoves Bender out a door in the garden wall and slams the door in his face.


	2. Telling the Truth

**Chapter Two**

**Telling the Truth**

Bender wakes to more bruises and tender spots. Can't he go to a simple party like anyone else? His heavy metal parties never turned into such disasters. Of course, he never went with a girl. Especially not a ridiculously inexperienced girl like Claire. And then again, he was out of his element. People making the heavy metal party circuit know him, know better than to start anything with him.

But Andy thinks he got Claire drunk and started a fist fight. Great. Claire probably won't remember much, but maybe Allison will stick up for him, explain the pirate.

Speaking of Claire, he should give her a call. The Bender home phone has been cut off for nonpayment so long he doesn't even bother giving out his number. He pulls on his boots and jean jacket and starts out for the laundromat to use the pay phone. It's almost noon, so she should be up. He slots in a quarter and dials Claire's personal number. No answer. He tries again. Sometimes she doesn't hear her phone, so he dials her parents' number.

Using his best 'I'm speaking to parents' voice he says, "May I speak to Claire, please?" when Mr. Standish answers.

"No, you may not, John. Claire is grounded for two weeks and has had her phone privileges revoked. I am very disappointed in her choices, and hold you partially responsible for allowing her to drink. She's only sixteen. As an older person, I expected you to guide her, and certainly not allow her to get roaring drunk. I thought I could trust you with my daughter. I'm very sorry to be proven wrong. You have both disappointed me greatly."

Ouch. He'd rather be yelled at by his father than listen to Mr. Standish talk like this.

"Do not call or try to contact Claire for two weeks. That is all, young man." Mr. Standish hangs up without saying goodbye.

Well, shit.

He wishes he had Andy or Allison's number. He'd like to defend himself, explain what happened, at least not look like a complete asshole to Andy. He turns back home.

* * *

><p>Bender is surprised when he hears knocking on the front door. No one ever visits his family. Maybe it's Jehovah's Witnesses. Out of curiosity he runs downstairs and opens the door. It's Andy. He steps onto the porch and closes the door behind him.<p>

"We better go somewhere else. The old man might be waking up soon."

"Bender-" Andy starts.

"Let's get out of here first, then we can talk. You got the Bronco?"

Bender finds Allison sitting in the passenger's seat and climbs into the back, with a quick greeting for her.

When Andy gets in, he turns to face Bender, very serious, and says, "Bender, I apologize. I was wrong."

Wow. Bender is so used to being misunderstood and blamed, a sincere apology is novel.

"I told Andy about you saving me from the pirate," Allison says. "And Claire snuck to the phone this morning and told me about Gina and the Jagermeister."

"I was out of line, Bender. I didn't let you explain." Andy's sincerity is clear.

"Hey, no prob. It did look sort of bad." Turning to Allison, Bender asks, "Is Claire OK?"

"She was really sick, but she sends you her love."

Her love? She had said she loved him last night, but he thought that was just the Jagermeister talking. He doesn't know what to think about that.

He refocuses. Andy is saying, "Let's get a burger at Smiley's. My treat."

* * *

><p>On Monday morning he finds he and Claire are the talk of the school. His heavy metal friends, the 'wastoids,' all cheer when he meets them out back for a morning cigarette. Not only did the fight with the pirate get around, but everyone seems to have heard about his encounter with Charlie as well.<p>

The richies are less friendly. They are giving him dirty looks, but also giving him a wide berth. The pirate (a guy named Stan) is pretty battered. He's considered the tough guy of that group. If Bender can kick Stan's ass so quickly, what might he do to the rest of them?

Claire is getting the silent treatment from her goody-two-shoes girlfriends. Gina and the other 'fast' girls commiserate with her. "The Jager made me do it," is a common excuse among Gina and her friends. Although Bender is glad Claire has some understanding allies, he hopes she doesn't get too close to them. They are huge drinkers, which isn't so cool in Bender's book. A few nips of whiskey, two or three beers, that's fine, but guzzling Jagermeister on a regular basis… not so good.

All morning he looks forward to seeing Claire at lunch. She may be grounded and not have phone privileges, but they can see each other in school. Her father can't stop that. When they meet at the cafeteria doors, she is all concern.

"Allison told me about Stan. You're so brave. Look at you, is your lip split?" Her gentle fingers caress the sore spot on his mouth. He presses her fingers to his lips. Their eyes lock and Bender's heart lifts. Something swells inside him, pressing against his chest. Nothing has ever felt so good. Then a freshman jostles Bender and they separate.

Bender puts his arm around Claire and steers them through the doors to stand in the cafeteria line."How are you, Claire? Were you very hung over yesterday?"

"Oh. My. God. I felt sooo bad. But I deserved it. Why did I think drinking that stuff was a good idea?" She chooses a carton of milk.

"Well, sometimes things seem like a good idea at the time. Live and learn." Bender grabs a chocolate milk and pushes on.

"I'm never drinking again. Gina's crazy."

Bender looks around carefully, to make sure there is no one to over hear. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about that." He's glad to have this opportunity present itself.

Claire looks at him inquisitively.

"Look, Gina is a great girl. She's very cool. But she drinks too much. Her and her friends, all of them drink way too much. I don't know if they're good people to hang with too much." Bender feels stupid, being so serious and giving her advice. But he thinks of her father's trust in him.

"You're right. Gina and the rest of the girls are super nice, but that's all they talk about, drinking. I'll stick to Allison. She's more interesting, anyway. She's doing a group portrait of us; did she tell you?"

* * *

><p>He doesn't know how it starts. It must have been Claire's defense of Tricia, the leader of the good girls.<p>

"Tricia is a bitch. Why do you care what she thinks?" Bender is boiling with anger upon hearing Claire's story of catty jabs exchanged in the girl's bathroom. They settle on the steps of the rear entrance to the gym.

"You're one to talk, letting that Dan guy give you a black eye."

"That's different. Dan is like a brother. We go way back." This sounds like a weak defense.

"Well, Tricia doesn't hit me."

"Look, Dan is a good guy. He's helped me out of some tight spots."

Claire folds her arms and looks at him, unconvinced.

"I'll tell the truth, Claire..."

"The truth is always a good idea." She is still disapproving.

"But listen, this goes no further than you and me. No one can know this."

She nods.

"It wasn't Dan who hit me. It was my father. I didn't want the whole school knowing, so Dan covered for me. Me and him... he understands me, always has, since kindergarten. He's not just a friend. He's more family to me than anyone in my house."

"Why didn't you tell me what really happened?" Her earnest look pierces his heart.

"Because it hurts me to see you so..." He gropes for the right word. "So sad, so caring. I don't want to see you look like that."

A tear slides down her cheek.

"See, I made you cry."

She doesn't answer, only pulls him into a tight hug.

* * *

><p>Bender is lying in bed, his father safely passed out in front of the blaring TV. The image of that single tear on Claire's cheek stabs him with pain. Seeing Claire that way really does hurt his heart. Dan sympathizes, but that's different. Dan knows because Dan's father is much like Bender's; more yelling, less hitting, but pretty much the same. Why does Claire's care hurt him so much? He wishes she would stop being so- being so loving. It's the only word he can think of to fit the way she treats him. He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't think too hard about why this is true, but it is his deep conviction.<p> 


	3. Bruises

**Chapter Three**

**Bruises**

Claire's punishment drags out, and they are left without their nightly phone calls and afternoon study sessions. Bender finds it strange, but his Breakfast Club friends all study. So to stave off boredom, he does too. Actually understanding algebra is a novelty. He finds that the little effort he puts in (he still spends time practicing air guitar and day dreaming) pays off. He surprises himself and his teachers by achieving B's and C's on a regular basis.

Finally, the two weeks are up. Bender and Claire meet on the front steps of school.

"Let's ditch studying for once," Bender says. "I know this place, behind the grain elevator; we can sit by the river."

Being alone with Claire has been on his mind. Someone else is always there: her parents, the Breakfast Club. He wants to have her to himself. He wants privacy.

"Sure. Andy can drive us. He has the Bronco today."

Bender takes her hand. "No," he says.

"No?"

"Not Andy, not Allison." He wraps her in a hug, caresses her back, kisses her hair. She turns her face up, a question on her lips. He kisses her, slow and long. "Just you and me."

Her pupils are dilated, her lips parted. She starts to speak, then nods.

They walk quietly. Bender, usually not much for hand holding, has Claire's hand in his. In a deserted industrial area, Bender leads them down an overgrown gravel track. He helps her over the rail road tracks, through a thicket of trees, and they come out on the river. The trees come all the way down to the edge of the water on the right, but pull back to allow room for a grassy spot on the left. In the middle is a clearing with a couple of large tree trunks and rough fire circle.

Looking around, Claire says, "This is beautiful. Who comes here?"

"Railroad hobos, mainly. Dan and I come down here sometimes, to get away from home."

Bender has unfolded a blanket from his backpack and spread it on the grass. He stretches out on it and beckons to Claire. She joins him. He turns on his side and pulls her to face him. Their eyes meet and they melt into a kiss that goes on and on. When Claire pulls away, her face shows wonder and passion. He's always wanted to see that look on her face, since he first saw her.

"You're curious, aren't you? You want to know about the things I said in detention. Now. With me." He is sure of himself.

Claire's mouth is open but she says nothing. Then she gives the tiniest nod. He strokes her waist, pulls her closer, explores the salt skin of her neck with soft kisses. His roaming hand slips under her shirt. At just that moment, she tightens her grip on him.

The building pleasure is torn by pain and Bender gasps at her firm touch on his bruised back.

"Bender, what is it?"

"Nothing. Forget it." He tries to clear the expression of pain from his face and give her one of his lopsided grins. But his face won't cooperate.

She gingerly pushes up his shirt, revealing a nasty red and purple bruise. A big one. She runs her hand over it with the lightest brush of her fingers. Tears drip down her cheeks. He pulls his shirt out of her grasp and covers the bruise.

"Claire, please don't cry. It looks worse than it is."

"He did this to you? Your father?" She's still crying, a look of such deep compassion on her face it hurts him.

"Don't worry about it, Claire. It's OK."

"You can tell someone. You can tell Hashimoto. They can do something."

He sits up. "No, I can't."

"Don't protect him! This is wrong!" She's angry now, almost shouting.

"No, Claire, it doesn't work like that." He's suddenly tired. "What would happen is this: Hashimoto would call social services, social services would put me in Juvie, and I'd rot there until I'm eighteen. I'm labeled as a delinquent, no foster home for me. I'm trouble and they'd treat me like it. And Juvenile doesn't mean I'd get away from people hitting me."

"But he can't get away with this!"

"Yes, he can. And he will. I'd rather be beat up now and then and have freedom than be trapped in a cage." He catches her eye with his own. "Listen, I know what I'm doing. It's better this way."

She looks unsure.

"Let's not talk about this, OK? Talk won't change it, just make you mad."

"But-" she begins.

He cuts her off. "No Claire. Just- No."


	4. Down By the River

**Chapter Four**

**Down By the River**

Claire is alive and eager, even more exciting now that she has woken up to desire. Their furtive kisses leave him smoldering. Part of him wants to get right back down to the river. But Claire's solicitous looks are getting on his nerves. He's not an invalid, for God's sake. That big, nasty bruise has faded and stopped hurting. Why does she keep looking at him like that? He tosses his head with annoyance.

Andy gives him a dirty look and goes back to his history assignment. Bender realizes he's been drumming his fingers on the edge of the table and stops. Which reminds him, he has to finish those chemistry problems.

A week later, as Bender is walking Claire home, she starts, "Andy has an out of town meet on Saturday."

"Yeah, I know." Bender has not been able to muster much enthusiasm about wrestling and usually talks his way out of attending meets.

"So it'll be just us. No one else." She casts a side long look at him.

Is demure, pristine Claire suggesting something?

He puts his arm around her, kisses her ear. "What might a young lady like you want to do, left all alone with me? Hmm?"

He enjoys her blush. She is obviously trying to work up her courage. He lets her struggle a few moments more, then proposes, "Would this good girl like to go down to the river again?"

She blushes more furiously, but nods. He hugs her closer, gloating a bit. Claire is different than all those girls before, but he still has the irresistible Bender moves. No woman can hold out against his charms. Not that he intends on taking advantage of Claire. No, she's a good girl, he'll treat her like one.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning he reports to the Standish household at eleven. Claire isn't waiting outside on the porch, so he rings the bell. Mr. Standish opens the solid mahogany door and admits him. It's hard to tell with such a stiff, formal man, but Bender suspects Mr. Standish might be warming up to him. No charm, here, though. His daughter might be malleable and easily influenced, but Mr. Standish has a healthy bullshit detector, so Bender is respectful and serious.<p>

"Claire tells me you earned an A on your chemistry test."

"Yessir. Claire's good at the equations, she helped me figure out that part." Bender feels a bit of pride about that A. He worked hard to master those equations.

"Have you considered your course of study once you enter the university?"

Mr. Standish expects him to go to college? No one has ever even remotely suggested Bender might go to a real college. All his teachers have been pushing the local Tech college, with a bit of despair he would even succeed there.

"Umm. I thought I might do construction work after graduation."

"Engineering does require learning formulas and equations," Mr. Standish says seriously.

Bender meant wearing a hard hat and pouring concrete, not studying engineering. He squirms a bit and says, "Well, sir, I don't think college is in the cards for me. Too expensive."

"A young man in your situation may apply for need based scholarships, and there are the federal loan programs. You needn't let that hold you back."

Bender is rescued from this conversation by Claire's appearance. She is toting a knapsack, which she gestures with.

"Mom made us some sandwiches and stuff."

"Enjoy your outing, sweetheart." Mr. Standish accepts Claire's hug, kisses her cheek. "I want you home by sunset."

They had agreed to tell her parents they would be picnicking at Shermer Park, renting a paddle boat and some such rot. Bender isn't sure what details Claire cooked up. He never expected Claire to take to deceit so easily, but she is happily lying her pants off now.

Out on the street, Claire enthusiastically hugs Bender around the waist, pulling him off balance. Their walk to the industrial area is a cheerful one. Bender leads the way down the gravel track, across the railroad tracks and through the trees. As always, he feels like he is leaving the rest of the world behind as he enters the clearing. Nothing but trees and grass and river, no parents, no beatings, no Vernon. And now he has the lovely Miss Standish with him.

Claire investigates the contents of the knapsack. Bender finds he is quite hungry and takes the sandwich she hands him. It is wrapped in waxed paper and turns out to be incredible chicken salad. There is coleslaw, vegetables for dipping and squares of a cake Claire says is called tiramisu. Her mother even packed some lemonade, which doesn't taste like any lemonade he's had before. It has bits of lemon pulp in it. Not from a mix, he guesses.

Finally full, Bender stretches out, propped on his elbows, and looks at the river. The bright sunlight is making the water sparkle. A pair of kayakers paddle by, hugging the far shore. Claire snuggles up next to him and he lets her use his chest as a pillow. He feels like he could lie like this forever.

He bolts out of sleep fighting, recognizes Claire and drops his fists. She looks terrified.

"Honey, don't wake me up like that. You need to wake me up, grab my foot. It's safer."

Claire is still looking frightened. He gathers her up in his arms and explains, "When I'm asleep, I don't know it's you, it could be anybody. That's why I wake up like that. I wouldn't hurt you when I'm awake, but it's better if you don't shake my shoulder when I'm asleep."

"You scared me, Bender."

"I know, I'm sorry baby." He kisses the single tear that has escaped. One kiss leads to another. His hands trace her curves, her cotton blouse smooth and soft. When she begins unbuttoning her blouse, he puts his hand on hers.

"You sure you want to do this?"

She nods.

* * *

><p>Claire wakes Bender as instructed. Her blouse is buttoned back up, neatly tucked into her skirt. When she sees he is awake, she crawls up beside him. In a drowsy haze, he cradles her against him. It is starting to get cool, so finally he sits up and puts on his t-shirt.<p>

He's had enough experience with women to know they are unpredictable, but he is still surprised at how hard it was to talk Claire into keeping the rest of her clothes on. She seemed ready to give up the goods, go all the way.

"You're a real wildcat, Miss Standish."

"And you are the consummate gentleman."

They fold up the blanket between them. Bender stows it in his backpack and they are ready to go. He sits on one of the tree trunks around the fire circle for a quick smoke before leaving.

That's when she dumps it on him.

Claire takes his hand and earnestly says, "I love you, Bender."


	5. Love

**Chapter Five**

**Love**

Claire has just said, "I love you, Bender."

Everything freezes up inside him from shock. His first instinct is to push her away, but he masters himself. He can't coldly reject her like that.

"Cherry, you don't know what you're saying."

"I do, I love you. You're the only person I've ever wanted." She is clinging to his hand.

"I'm the only boyfriend you've ever had. Don't be jumping to crazy conclusions. You don't know what's out there."

"I don't care what's out there. Bender, I want you."

This is going to be hard. "Sweetheart, you don't want to get mixed up with me. I'm not good enough for someone like you."

"What do you mean, someone like me? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, you're perfect. You need someone who can take care of you. I'm going nowhere. You're going to college and all that. You need someone who can go with you." He tries to disentangle his hand, but she refuses to let go.

"Father says you're intelligent. You can go to college."

"Your old man means well, but he's living in a dream world. Someone like me will never go anywhere. You've got to believe me, Claire. I'm no good for you."

He manages to extract his hand, but she latches onto his forearm.

"I don't believe that. There's nothing wrong with you."

"No, you'll find the right guy, someone who can take care of you the way deserve." Why is she so stubborn? Why can't she see the truth?

"I don't want some other guy!"

"Well, you'll have to find some other guy, because I'm not your man." He's standing up and she hangs on to him, trying to pull him back down.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asks.

This gives him pause. Is he? He's never going to be good enough for her, their relationship can't go anywhere. She'd be better off without him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Something heavy inside him drops down into his stomach.

She stands and lets go. Her face is stained with tears. He wants to wipe them away, but he can't be touching her anymore. She's not his to touch.

"I trusted you. I'd do anything for you. You're breaking my heart." She's got a tissue, is blotting her face.

"You'll forget me, find some other guy. It's better this way, Claire."

Suddenly she is not crying anymore but yelling, "Why do you assume I'm so superficial? Why do you assume I'm so shallow as to forget you? You think I'm heartless? You think my feelings aren't real?"

"Claire, we better go. Your father wants you home by sunset." He wearily starts up the path.

She seems to give up at last, follows him. He tries to give her a hand over the railroad tracks, but she refuses. She silently dries her tears.

The heavy thing that dropped into his stomach drags down into his boots, making every step difficult. Finally they reach her house. He wants to hug her, touch her, say goodbye, but she walks up the steps to the porch without a word.


	6. Heavy Metal and Beyond

**Chapter Six**

**Heavy Metal and Beyond**

Bender throws himself back into the heavy metal world he'd slowly been leaving behind. His friends welcome him back, commiserating about the fickleness of females.

"You can't trust the richies, man," says one of the guys.

"It wasn't like that, Gary. It just- it just didn't work out."

He gives up trying to defend Claire. Only Dan gets it.

Another Friday night, another party. It's in an old warehouse, a decent band, a good crowd. Heavy metal heaven. He's in the alley alongside the building, with someone named Christy. Or Kristen. Or something. She's cute, black hair and green eyes, a great rack stuffed into tight shiny leather. They share whiskey from his flask, then he leans in to whisper in her ear, breath on her neck, nuzzle her hair, but his heart isn't in it. He doesn't even bother kissing her. He makes his excuses and begins the long walk home.

Partying isn't much fun anymore. He pursues girls relentlessly, but achieving his goals does nothing for him. It's a chain of empty conquests. He picks his girls carefully, good-time girls who don't want to be tied down, free agents. The girls seem to enjoy it and he is sought after, but his pride in the patented Bender moves is gone. He drops out of the party life too. The Breakfast Club is gone, the heavy metal life is over, only Dan remains constant through everything.

With nothing better to do, he resumes keeping up with classes. Even without the help of the others, he does pretty well when he tries. He's a junior. One more year. After scoring very high on the verbal portion of the SAT, some secret part of himself starts calculating his grade point average. He might squeeze into the state university, if he performs well the rest of this year and all of the next. But those calculations go on in the basement of his mind. The upper rooms are bare of hope. He doesn't even have the energy to be a smart ass, so Vernon doesn't have grounds to give him detention very often anymore.

* * *

><p>One night down by the river, Dan asks, "Why did you break up with Claire?"<p>

"She deserves better than me. I did her a favor." Bender despondently looks at his hands resting on his knees.

"I don't believe that, Bender. Why did you really do it?" Dan persists.

"It's bad when you're best friend doesn't believe you." Bender idly flexes his left hand, curling it into a fist, relaxing it again.

"Well, I don't believe you. I think she scared you."

"Scared me?"

"I think she did or said something that scared the shit out of you." Dan won't let it rest.

"What could the princess do to scare me?" Bender is picking at a hole in the palm of his leather glove.

"See, you just called her the princess, objectifying her."

"Objectifying? You're using some big words tonight, Dan."

"Bender, you know exactly what I mean. You can't play dumb with me."

"If you say so." Bender's head sinks lower. He gives in to the desire for confession. "She tried to give herself to me and said she loved me. And her and her old man thinks I can go to college. Like, her father is okay with me. He thinks I could be an engineer."

He realizes all their talk about college affected him as much as her proclamation of love.

"It's like," Bender goes on, "suddenly people are expecting things from me. Study hard. Be faithful. Do the right thing. Be a gentleman. I can't do all that. I can't be what they want. I'm scum from the wrong side of town."

"You are what you think you are. I'm from the wrong side of town and I'm going to college. You're smarter than me, Bender. You could do it if you wanted. You just have to try."

"If I try, I might fail."

"You just hit the nail on the head, brother. But what happens if you never try? You want to be like your old man? Worn out by a life of construction and factory work, collecting unemployment half the time?"

"I guess not."

* * *

><p>Bender and Dan part ways at Dan's house. Bender continues his deep thoughts right up to his door step. The TV is turned up loud, as usual. He hopes the old man is passed out already.<p>

No such luck. Bender is greeted by his father's slurred bellowing. "What you been doing? Huh? Drinking and whoring? Goddamn lazy sonofabitch. When I was you age, I was working. Putting food on the table. I worked hard. All my life I work hard and what do I get? A pansy ass ladies' man, a lazy layabout, never done a day of work in his life. Kissing up to rich people. I never kissed ass, and you're brown nosing with that little rich bitch."

"Not any more," Bender mumbles.

"What did you say? Are you back talking me?"

The blows rain down on him. He hasn't been beaten like this since he was twelve and his father found him reading National Geographic rather than mowing the lawn. He ends up on the floor curled in a protective ball. His father seems to give up out of fatigue.

"Get the hell out. Don't come back."

He uncurls into agony. Something is stabbing into his side. Breathing hurts. He staggers onto the porch, spits out blood. He forces himself upright despite the pain.

It's the police who pick him up. He manages to walk a half block. The police car weaves in and out of focus, he can't hear the officer over the roar of pain, then he passes out.


	7. Coming To

**Chapter Seven**

**Coming To**

When he opens his left eye, he finds the right one is swollen shut. He seems to be floating in a cocoon of warmth. He tries to sit up but can't.

"Can you hear me? John, can you hear me?" A face comes into focus, a blonde woman he's never seen before. Behind her, the background resolves into a hospital room.

He tries to answer in the affirmative, but only a squeak comes out.

"Good, he's coming around." The nurse says this to someone else. To Bender she says, "Are you in pain?"

He manages the word "No," in a whisper and closes his eye.

* * *

><p>He floats a few inches above his hospital bed, looking at Claire. This must be a dream as his hospital bed is in the clearing down by the river. She is sitting on one of the logs, holding his hand. He squeezes it and says, "Cherry."<p>

* * *

><p>He wakes up, this time, to pain. But it is dull pain, far away. It no longer hurts to breathe, which is a relief. And Cherry is here, holding his hand. Mr. Standish is standing behind her.<p>

"Sir," he says to Claire's father and tries to sit up.

"Stay quiet, son. Just lie still."

Bender is terribly tired, so he does as instructed, giving Claire's hand a squeeze and relaxing into the pillows.

* * *

><p>This time the pain is more immediate, but not too bad. He manages to sit up a bit, sees a button that says "Call." He presses it. A minute or two later a new nurse enters.<p>

"Gotta go to the can," he croaks.

"You're not quite up to that yet, John. I'll have an orderly help you in just a minute."

"Call me Bender."

"OK, Bender. You just hang tight, the orderly will be here in a jiff."

After the embarrassment of the bedpan, he hears Claire's voice in the hallway.

Her face is crinkled with concern when she enters, but lightens when she sees him sitting up.

"Bender, are you with me? Do you know where you are?"

"Cherry. I'm in the hospital. But we were down by the river. You were holding my hand."

"My father is coming to see you after work. He wants to talk to you."

"Your old man? Why?"

"He'll tell you."

* * *

><p>Mr. Standish has a lot to say. Bender just listens.<p>

"So the state is pressing charges. Your father will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law."

Bender doesn't know what to think about that.

"You can't come live with us, that would be improper, but Claire's uncle can give you a good home. I've already spoken to him."

That's weird. To live in some rich guy's house? For how long?

"You'll have to be processed through the juvenile social services system, but you are in no condition to reside in their juvenile facility. You'll stay right here until Mr. Gearing can bring you home."

No Juvie? He's glad of that.

"That's a lot of information to process, so I'll leave you for tonight. You stay quiet. We can talk more tomorrow."

Bender is relieved he doesn't have to say anything. He presses the call button to request a pain killer and drifts off.

* * *

><p>Turns out Bender has a bruised kidney, three broken ribs, and a variety of contusions. He also suffered a skull fracture and concussion. His father is being charged with assault. Mr. Standish says it is a felony charge, but he doesn't get what that means. He's too tired to think about that for long.<p>

Mr. Gearing is older than Mr. Standish and less formal.

"Call me Uncle Thomas, that's what Claire does." He claps Bender on the shoulder so hard it brings a yelp of pain from him. "Sorry. Forgot about those ribs. You're pretty banged about but the doctors say you'll be right as rain in a couple of weeks, being a young fellow."

Mrs. Gearing is much quieter and tuts about his hair and clothes. (His long hair is half shaved off and he has no clothes but the bloody garments he was found in.)

"Aunt June to you," she says when Bender calls her ma'am.

His final day in the hospital, a barber is called and Aunt June presents him with a variety of preppy clothes. He looks at the button down shirts and khaki pants with dismay. Claire sees his look and whispers, "We'll get you different clothes as soon as possible. I'll explain to Aunt June."

After much fuss Bender is transported to the Gearings' house and ensconced in a comfy nautical theme bedroom which belonged to the Gearings' son, Tom Jr.

Finally he is left alone with Claire. She's sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Cherry, climb up here." He pats the mattress on the side away from his broken ribs.

He can't quite manage to put his arm around her, but she snuggles against his chest and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nope, that won't do. You need to give me a real kiss."

After a long and thorough kiss, Bender says, "I'm crazy about you, Claire. Don't ever leave me again."

"Huh, I seem to remember it was you that did the leaving."

"I'm sorry, Claire. I thought I was doing the right thing. I was wrong."

Mr. Gearing chooses that moment to poke his head in.

"I guess you're feeling better, Don Juan. Hop along to Aunt June, Claire. She's saying something about clothes."

**Epilogue**

John Bender is probably the only student wearing motorcycle boots and leather gloves at the commencement ceremonies for the University of Illinois class of 1991. Claire, Allison and Andy are there, along with Mr. and Mrs. Standish, Aunt June and Uncle Thomas.

Andy and Claire will be graduating from UIC next year, Allison from the Art Institute of Chicago.

Mr. Bender is still in prison, having been given the maximum penalty of twenty five years.


End file.
